


Fresh Start

by Shuckles



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alcohol, Bartender Castiel, Divorce, Falling In Love, Future Fic, M/M, Model Lysander, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change with the first sex scene, Writer Nathaniel, almost everyone is gay or bi cause i do what i want, but no alcoholism, explicit sexual content in the later chapters, kinda depressing at first, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuckles/pseuds/Shuckles
Summary: After almost nine years of being married to Candy, their divorce makes Nathaniel move back to his hometown, where he reconnects with old friends, old kind-of-rivals and someone he definitely did not expect he'd ever fall for.





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this floating around in my phone's notes for a few months now, because DakeNath is a ship that's very dear to me and I gotta make more content.  
> This chapter is more of a prologue, helping me set things up, but I hope those curious or maybe even fellow DakeNath shippers will enjoy this.  
> If you do, let me know, I love talking about MCL ahhhh

It hadn't been one of those ugly, messy divorces like the ones on TV.

For some reason, that made it worse. It was neither party's fault. They could talk to each other like civilized people, they met up to discuss things like court appointments to make the whole thing official, even could hold up the somewhat forced friendship that had begun ten years ago.

Not liking Candy at all anymore, no, hating her, only talking to her through a lawyer and burning everything that reminded him of her would've felt cleansing, probably.  
He wasn't the type for that, though.

Nathaniel sighed as he folded up another cardboard box, putting it underneath his bed. At least he was finally done moving into his new apartment. Which actually was his old apartment, the one he had lived in after leaving the family home, funny enough. Not that Nathaniel felt like laughing about that coincidence.  
Moving back into his hometown had been a sort of knee-jerk reaction, moving back into his old apartment after seeing that it was free even more so, but the nostalgia of being back gave him and odd sense of security he was happy to embrace.

Their shared apartment in the city a good seven hours from here was too expensive to live in alone. Also, the thought to staying there alone after living there with his wife for eight years would have felt painful.  
Candy got to keep about half of the furniture – the bed, her large closet and a couple other things – and the TV. Nathaniel was fine with that. He didn't really care about the TV if he was honest.

He did get to keep Blanche though.  
She definetely took the divorce better than he did. Probably because she was a cat, and cats didn't understand things like that.  
Nathaniel watched her jump off a shelf onto the couch he used to sleep on until he'd get around to buying a bed again. Sitting down next to her, he pet her fluffy white fur.  
A lot had happened in the past nine years but now he was back home, alone with his cat...

Honestly, he should have expected that.

\---

With the last few boxes unpacked and all his things being where they belonged, he found that distracting himself hadn't really worked. Blanche was sleeping on his couch as he tried to will himself to do something. He didn't feel like watching Netflix, not like reading and definitely not like working.  
In moments like this, Nathaniel wished to have picked up smoking as an unhealthy habit in his teens, if only to give off the mysterious air or a troubled young man, lost in thoughts.  
Instead, he just sat at his desk, nibbling on a pencil as he stared out of the window.

It had gotten dark outside.  
Most guys in his shoes would probably hang out with their friends, watch sports on TV, maybe hit a bar.  
He didn't really have friends and definitely had no TV or any interest in sports, but a drink sounded good right now.

He didn't really have anything in his kitchen though. Sure, there was food and some milk, but nothing that really would constitute as a proper drink..  
Maybe he'd buy some cheap wine the next day. He had to go out to buy cat food anyways. Maybe look for a bed.  
Thinking about it made him feel weirdly exhausted.

So Nathaniel sighed again as he got up from his desk, looking towards his closet. He hadn't bothered closing it earlier after putting his shoes away. He did bother closing it after taking a dark blue cardigan off a stack.

He supposed looking around for a bar and having a drink would help him clear his mind. Maybe even brighten up his mood a bit.  
It was worth a try.

\---

'Vertigo' was a dumb name for a bar but somewhere in the back of his mind, Nathaniel remembered passing the darkened windows and red neon signs on his way to school all those years back. From what he could hear as a woman left through the black door, the music wasn't bad. Jazz. A predictable choice for a bar, sure, but he did enjoy it.

It got louder as he pushed the door open to enter, but it was quiet enough to not be annoying. Nathaniel allowed himself to take in the interior. Dark, with gentle orange lighting. Black and red furniture. Pretty clean. Pretty empty.

A young couple was sitting in a booth in the back, exchanging loving gazes over half empty glasses. Nathaniel felt strange for a second, before turning towards the bar, keeping his back turned towards them. He didn't need any nostalgia for the early days of his relationship right now.  
He just needed a drink.

The barkeeper was nowhere in sight, at least until he sat down on one of the tall bar stools. Behind a bunch of bottles and equipment he could see a person, bending down, seemingly searching in what he assumed was a drawer. There was the sound of things being moved around, scraping against each other, and finally, there was a sigh as the person got up, holding a little jar filled with something red.  
“Sorry. I'll be with you in a sec-”

The bartender looked at him in surprise and confusion, and Nathaniel did the same.  
That man, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and wearing an apron around his hips was Castiel.  
Sure, his face had sharpened with his age and he had gotten more buff, his hair was longer – still dyed red though, with a few inches of black roots showing – and tied back, but that was definitely the bane of his early days in high school.

“Man, I didn't expect you of all people to come here. It's been like, what, nine years?”  
Castiel's voice made him snap out of the daze of surprise.  
That was right. He hadn't seen him since the wedding, shortly after him and Candy had turned 18, in the fall after their last school year.  
Nathaniel swallowed, putting his right hand over his left.  
“Good to see you. I didn't think I'd meet you here.”

A lame reply, but Castiel didn't seem bothered. He had mellowed out considerably during their last year of school. It only made sense that had continued.

“Yeah. I mostly just do it 'cause Youtube's ad revenue isn't what it used to be and it's more fun than sitting home alone. I'm not here every day, though,” Castiel said as he put the jar down and picked up a small, delicate looking knife, starting to cut something. A moment later, the smell of limes made Nathaniel wrinkle up his nose.  
“What brings you here? You and Candy on a date for old time's sake?”

Castiel's words hurt in an odd way, but he didn't wince at them. They shouldn't hurt. He didn't love Candy or miss her anymore.   
Being alone again sucked, though.

Forcing himself to smile, he chuckled, lifting his ring-less left hand.  
“Not exactly. We're getting a divorce. I moved back here last week.”  
He hated how monotonous his voice sounded at the attempt of talking about it with an even voice, but Castiel didn't seem to care.  
He did look a little surprised at the news, though.

“I guess... I'm sorry? Not gonna ask you why, but man, that sucks,” he muttered, placing a halfed lemon in a hand-press and pressing it out over a glass. The music changed into something more somber.   
He was going to say something as a “Could we get the check, please?” made him flinch slightly. Seemed like the couple that was in here with him wanted to leave. He quickly followed Castiel with his eyes as he bent down again, getting something, and then walked around the bar to the couple, giving him time to regret coming here in the first place.

Castiel had turned into a nice enough guy after the whole Deborah thing had been over, but they had never been particularly close. There had been a call or two after Candy and him moved away for college, but other than that...

“But now that you're here, what can I get you?”  
Castiel's voice made him look up and h could see that he had returned, washing two used glasses at a small sink.  
Ah, right. He was here to get a drink. Though, he hadn't really thought about what to get.

Castiel gave him a look somewhere between curious and impatient, so he went through a bunch of things in his mind. He didn't like beer and wasn't in the mood for just having some spirit straight up.

“Can you get me a painkiller?”, he finally asked, getting a nod in return.  
With that, Castiel began to work, keeping his brows furrowed as he poured stuff into jiggers and then into a shaker. As he lifted it up to shake it, his well-muscled arms tensed and flexed with the force he put into it.  
Nathaniel felt weirdly inadequate for a moment but ignored the feeling.

A moment later, a coaster was set down in front of him, and on it a metal mug. It was wet with condensation, running down in beads where Castiel had touched it. It was oddly mesmerizing.

“Thanks. You're pretty professional when you want to be,” he said, biting his lip after noticing how snarky it had sounded. Castiel just snorted, starting to rinse the equipment he had used.

The taste of rum and fruit juices felt comforting as the smell of nutmeg lingered on top of the ice. It was cold, numbing the feeling of being alone with no one but his cat and a guy he wasn't really friends with.

He put the mug down again and started watching Castiel pressing more lime juice. His hands were large, with black-painted nails.  
And a black ring with a subtle red gleam of ruby on his ring finger.

“An engagement ring? Didn't know you where the type to wear one.”  
He cringed and how he had asked that, feeling nosy and obviously not drink enough for that to be justifiable.

To his surprise, Castiel's expression softened a bit. He sat down the hand press, drying his hands and inspecting the ring for a moment.

“We don't know when we'll get married yet. But yeah.”  
His voice had softened a little bit too, but regained the slight edge he was so accustomed to.  
“I'm not the type to get on my knee to propose, but I guess after we dated since we were nineteen, I get a cool ring out of being proposed to.”

Eight years was... a lot. Him and Candy had been dating for about one before getting married.  
Nathaniel raised his mug to his lips, taking a swig.

“Did you meet her in college, or-”

“It's Lysander.”

If Nathaniel wouldn't have swallowed right before that, he would have choked on his drink. This way, he only looked at him out of wide eyes as he got to drink another swig at the surprise.

“Lysander? I thought you guys were just friends?”  
And straight, but he didn't add that.  
“No offense,” he said, still.

“None taken. I guess it sounds kinda weird since you just knew us as friends. We didn't realize it either, at first... But hey, now I'm engaged, I guess,” he told him as he rinsed the press and poured the juice into a bottle. The engagement ring gleamed in the low lighting behind the bar.

It felt weird.  
He was happy for them. They loved each other, having dated for as long as things between him and Candy could have been described as peachy. Nathaniel couldn't help but wonder if their relationship would last.

For a while, he stayed quiet, gradually emptying his drink as he watched Castiel work behind the bar. As the slight buzz kicked in – embarrassingly quickly since he hadn't eaten since breakfast – he finished the rest in one gulp. As he put it on the coaster, Castiel gave him a look.

“You aren't the type to call your ex while drunk and tell her that you want her back, right,” he teased, but the glint in his eyes wasn't malicious so much as it was playful. Nathaniel would've gotten offended ten years ago, now he just smiled lop-sidedly.

“I don't want to patch things up. Too much has happened,” he explained, feeling himself get a bit less reserved with Castiel's playfulness and the alcohol in his system. Pointing at the mug, he cocked his head.  
“Get me another one?”

Two minutes later, another Painkiller was placed in front of him.  
Nathaniel muttered a “thanks” before lifting it to his lips.

\---

After a third drink, he knew that he was drunk. The bar hadn't filled up – Castiel had filled him in on mondays always being slow – but he felt relaxed for the first time in months.  
Castiel had told him random stuff from what had happened to him, how him and Lysander had moved in together into his old apartment and how their band was actually pretty popular on Youtube.  
Lysander was a model now, and out of town every now and then. Nathaniel wondered if he had ever seen him in one of Candy's magazines, but then again, he had never really been into fashion.  
Listening to him talk didn't fully fill the empty feeling but it felt sort of therapeutic.

Nathaniel emptied the last bit of his drink after they had exchanged numbers. He guessed that in the end, it hadn't been a bad idea to come here. Maybe he'd regret it the next morning but for now, he felt like he'd at least sleep well.

As he paid, Castiel looked at him, giving him a crooked smirk.  
“You gonna swing by again? Was a nice change of pace to have you here,” he said. Nathaniel wasn't sure if he was serious, but he seemed sincere enough.  
He nodded at him slowly, putting his wallet away.

“Probably. I'm... kind of free for a while now,” he muttered, holding on to the bar as he stood up, managing not to stumble as his body tried to keep itself upright. Castiel snorted but didn't comment on it as he dried some glasses, putting them away. He was probably closing up now, though it was only a few minutes after midnight. Probably didn't pay to stay here if there weren't any people, though...

Taking a few hesitant steps until he was sure that he could walk home properly, Nathaniel stopped again, feeling tipsy enough to smile at Castiel without feeling awkward.

“See you soon. I.... Thanks for filling me in on all that stuff. And... yeah. Goodnight, I suppose,” he said, earning another snort in response.

“Yeah. See you soon.”

Nathaniel looked back at him for a moment, then he sighed to himself as he pushed open the door, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the cool air hitting his face.

For the first time in a while, he felt a little less stressed.

\---

The way back home was exactly as short as it had been when he came here a few hours prior, Nathaniel knew that. Now that he was a bit drunk, though, it felt longer.   
Not because he was tired or exhausted, but because he found himself getting distracted. A lot had changed since he had gotten married and moved away. A lot had stayed the same.

It wasn't the part of town he grew up in, he found it a bit ugly, but it was weirdly fascinating. The posters that announced events, yellowing and dirty and torn, some half-broken neon signs, the steady flickering of a defective street light. It sort of fit his current situation, he thought, stifling a snort at the thought. He probably wouldn't find it as funny once he was sober, but for now, he decided to just relish in the sort of giddy feeling talking to Castiel had left in him.

He'd probably come back, have another drink or too while talking to him more. The hatred they had shared was a thing of the past and right now he sort of felt like they could become friends. He also kind of wanted to see Lysander again. The two of them had never been close, so it was mostly just for old time's sake. And maybe because he was curious about how he had changed and how he interacted with Castiel now that they were engaged.

Maybe things were going to get better now. Maybe being back home wasn't that bad. Sure, he was lonely, but he'd be able to reconnect with some of his old friends. He wasn't sure if that momentary feeling would last but for now, he cherished it.  
Nathaniel pulled out his phone when he walked up to his block, checking the time. Half past midnight, late enough to go to bed. He probably should take a shower first, but he'd rather just hit the hay. He'd just shower in the morning. 

His hand was a bit shaky as he unlocked the door to the apartment complex and he wondered if it was because it was getting a bit cold or because of the alcohol. As he unlocked the door to his apartment, his hand still shook. It was the alcohol.

Blanche greeted him with her tail up in the air as he took off his shoes and threw his phone on his couch on the way to his small kitchen, feeding her so he'd be able to sleep through the night. Then he washed his hands, and then his face, before stripping down to his underwear, putting his clothes into the laundry basket.   
Nathaniel didn't bother with buttoning up his pajamas after putting them on, and he also didn't bother with pulling out his couch to have more room.  
His head tingled as he plopped down on it, putting his phone on the small table next to it and opened up the compartment that held his bedding, pulling it out throwing some of the throw pillows in instead.

He was out as soon as his head hit his pillow, but for a moment, he allowed himself to hope that his good mood would last.


	2. Same old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nhhh I took my time writing this one, sorry!  
> anyways, don't worry, soon there's gonna be more... "action" again. until then, enjoy nath drinking again!  
> featuring ocs as background characters because honestly - i can't just shove canon characters into professions not fitting them at all lmao
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

His good mood didn't fully last.

Nathaniel woke up with cottonmouth and a headache that wasn't too severe but still made him groan as he blinked awake, trying to get aware of his surroundings. Blanche was curled up next to him, purring loud enough to make the couch vibrate a little.

He wouldn't quite say that he had a hangover, but Nathaniel made a mental note to drink more water the next time as he sat up, feeling dizzy.

 

But despite the discomfort of all that, he did feel better than the day before. Not like he could just turn his life around and get his shit together, not like he could go buy a much-needed bed, but good enough to do some equally needed grocery shopping. He didn't get up right away, though. As Blanche stretched and mewled, he groggily reached for his water bottle and phone, narrowing his eyes as he checked the display. It was half past nine in the morning and for some reason, he was happy about having slept longer than he usually did. Sure, he didn't feel rested, but he also didn't feel as guilty as he usually would have.

Nathaniel almost groaned as the water brought sweet relief to his dry, sticky mouth, making his insides feel cold, but not in an unpleasant way. He gasped softly as he put the empty bottle down, eyeing it for a moment.

 

That had done the trick. He was still dizzy as he got up, a sudden sharp headache making him wince, but he felt well enough to go to the bathroom.

He also felt well enough to go feed Blanche, who was waiting at her food bowls as soon as he turned on the light, blinking in discomfort at the sudden brightness. She meowed at him as he rubbed at his eyes and again as he put some dry food in one of her bowls. As excited crunching noises reached his ear, he relaxed, leaning against the fridge, closing his eyes for a moment. The cool surface of the door was pleasant, but it just calmed the headache and did nothing against the dizziness. Nathaniel knew that getting some more water and some food and resting a bit would get rid of that, sure, but as he opened his eyes again, all he could do was sigh.

He'd just... stay where he was for a bit longer, he guessed.

 

–

 

In the end, Nathaniel did manage to toast some bread and put some salted butter on it. Happy that his hangover wasn't so bad as to not be able to eat without gagging. He did, however, eat at his couch, ignoring the crumbs that fell on his lap as he leaned back, staring at the wall as he chewed slowly, forcing himself to swallow it after a while. From time to time, he gulped down some water – he had gotten himself a new bottle of water from the fridge – and felt his discomfort give way to a sort of sober feeling he allowed himself to enjoy for a while.

He did feel happier than the day before once he felt better, and he wanted to appreciate that. Maybe he'd see more of his acquaintances from school again. Talk to them a little, find some friends to spend time with. Maybe he'd run into Armin. They had been good friends at school, after all, and Nathaniel wanted to see him again. Watch him play some video games, just hang out.

Thinking about spending some time with him made him feel strangely giddy, but not enough to be motivated enough to get up again.

 

And so he took another bite of his half-eaten piece of toast. He'd get some stuff done as soon as he was done with it.

 

–

 

Nathaniel did end up being productive and in the evening, he found himself back on his couch once again not knowing what to do. He had gone shopping. He had looked at some beds online, submitted that one think piece he'd been meaning to submit for the past week.   
Now he kind of felt like he needed to do something to keep himself from becoming restless. He couldn't keep his attention on the book he'd been trying to read and he couldn't focus on watching Netflix either. And he wasn't even tired enough to go to sleep or to work on his current project.

 

His phone buzzed, making him jump and reach for it, kind of hoping for a message from Castiel and getting his hopes confirmed when he read the message displayed on the lockscreen.

 

_**Castiel** , just now_

_lys came back earlier than expected. he said he wants to meet up one of these days. you down with that?_

 

That... actually sounded nice. He liked Lysander. And he did have fun with Castiel the night before. He felt weirdly excited as another message popped up just as he was going to reply.  
  
 _ **Castiel** , just now_

_the day after tomorrow fine with you? theres this cool burger joint on my block, we can meet there for lunch idk. anyways, you down?_

 

He could go for some greasy junk food too, he guessed. It had been a while. So, yes, he was down with that.  
  
 _ **Me** , just now_

_Sure. Tell me what time and I'll be there._  
  
The reply didn't take long.  
  
 _ **Castiel** , just now_

_cool. im gonna send you the time tomorrow morning. lys and I aren't sure about it yet. ttyl_

 

Well, at least he had plans for Thursday now. That was nice. Didn't help him with feeling strange and restless once again right now, but he had something to look forward to. Hanging out with Castiel and actually looking forward to it still was a bit weird to him but still, he was kind of happy. He'd get to talk to talk to Lysander again and see how he had changed. Maybe he'd even be able to be fully happy for their engagement once he got used to talking to both Lysander and Castiel.

 

Nathaniel was surprised by his sigh as he sat up more straight and read the time on his phone. 7:49pm. Far too early to go to sleep, to late to start anything productive. Rubbing his thighs, he looked around. There were some things to put away but he could do that tomorrow. He had eaten a light dinner, so he wasn't really hungry or in the mood to cook something either. Reading, Netflix and writing still weren't really happening, either.

Castiel wasn't working tonight either, he remembered as he got up, stretching his legs. He was in the mood for a drink or two, actually. He'd prefer having them while talking to someone he knew and maybe even liked but going out was something he could do now. Nathaniel slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed a sweater.

It was something he _would_ do now.

 

–

 

It was half past eight when he actually made it out of his apartment and on his way to grab some drinks. Even without Castiel working, Vertigo was a safe option. It wasn't like he had to socialize or pick a fight. He'd just... sit down in a booth in the back and nurse a drink while listening to music and watching the other patrons. It still felt lonely to do so but at least he was getting out of the house, even if he was back to drinking. That was what divorced men did, right? Go out drinking way too much, send way too many messages to your ex at two am once you're drunk... He'd skip the second part and just drink, he thought to himself as he pushed the door to Vertigo open and was greeted by warm air and Miles Davis playing over the large speakers on the ceiling. While it had been pretty much deserted the day before, a few people were scattered all over the room. A few at the bar, more at the tables. The bartender was a young woman with dark skin and colorful braids, who just nodded at him while putting a drink in front of a customer.

As he sat down in the half-open booth the furthest in the back, she gave him another nod and a small, noncommittal hand gesture, before giving him time to settle in. So he did, putting his bag down before sitting down next to it, his back against the wall and the dark red leather cushions that ended just below his shoulders. Just as he took out his phone and put it on the black table, he could hear footsteps and as he looked up, he looked at the bartender, who was smiling at him.  
  
“Evening! What can I do for you?”, she asked him and Nathaniel was taken aback a bit by her bubbly voice for a second. He hadn't expected that in a place like this. Not that he didn't appreciate it, though. Still, she caught him off-guard and he needed a second to organize his thoughts and think about what to drink.  
  
“Evening,” he finally parroted, folding his hands on the table. “Could you get me something with bourbon? A Horse's Neck or something?”

 

She smiled again, before giving him a look-over and cocking her head. That could mean a few things. They seemed around the same age, so maybe she also used to attend Sweet Amoris? Did she want to check him out? Did she-  
  
“Sorry, but could I take a peak at your ID, sorry, it's kinda protocol, and you look pretty...” She shrugged, an apologetic look on her face. “Young.”

 

Welp. Or that. It did sting a little to be mistaken for so young, but it wasn't the first time it had happened. He hadn't really changed much since starting college, he guessed. Putting his driver's license on the table, he watched her pick it up, looking at the tiny, awkward photo and then at him. Then at the driver's license again, probably reading his date of birth. Her face still looked apologetic as she put it down again, letting him put it back in his wallet.  
  
“My bad. I'll better get back to work, then,” she said, getting a more open expression again, before waving slightly and walking back behind the bar, her ponytail consisting of braids bouncing with each step, leaving Nathaniel to his own devices again.   
He sighed, leaning back at grabbing his phone. He definitely could use that drink.

 

–

 

He felt an odd sense of déjà vu as he looked at the condensation slip down the glass in thick, round droplets, drenching the cardboard coaster slightly. His glass was half-empty and his mood a little better. Incredible what two drinks and no water could do in moments like these. The droplets ran down his hand as he picked the glass up again, taking a sip.

Candy hadn't really been into spirits, so they usually just had wine at home, aside from a small bottle or bourbon and one of vodka. She had liked vodka. Neither of them was into beer. His fingers clutched the glass tighter, and he sighed again.

He felt... odd, but not bad. He didn't really miss Candy. Their divorce had been mutual, and telling himself that he still had feelings for her would be lying to himself, to Candy and to everyone else. He just missed the early days. The days of having someone around him and actually enjoying it.

 

He guessed he just wasn't used to this anymore. Even during the past months before their mutual agreement on getting a divorce, during a time where they had barely talked anymore, they had still slept in the same bed most of the time. Now he was eating alone, sleeping alone and overall feeling kind of like a helpless teenager anymore.

 

Nathaniel emptied the rest of the drink, wrinkling his nose at the smell of ginger ale spreading through his palate and nose as he swallowed it. As he set the now empty glass down, he sniffed, blinking a few times, and then found himself wishing for more.

 

He knew that alcohol wasn't the answer to his current problems, logically. He'd regret it in the morning if he drank too much, and he'd have to handle a hangover all day long if he was really overdoing it. But right now, it just felt good to loosen up. So he caught the bartender's eyes across the room again, lifting his glass and getting an understanding nod.

 

He just wouldn't make it a habit.

 

–

 

His fourth drink of the night had been the last. Nathaniel knew himself well enough to stop drinking before getting too drunk, and so he left Vertigo at half past midnight, His wallet felt a bit lighter after those four drinks and giving the bartender a well deserved tip but he felt pretty good. He was a little between tipsy and drunk, just enough to have trouble walking in a straight line but having enough confidence to try it anyways.

Feeling light on his feet and overly awake, he decided to not go straight home. The cool air and slight breeze were refreshing.

The odd sense of déjà vu was back as he walked through through the night, in the opposite direction to his home. Going out for drinks two nights in a row was something he hadn't really done since college but for now, it felt comforting. He'd just need to settle in a bit. Get used to his new old surroundings.

 

Taking a turn around a corner, he looked up at the cloudy night sky. The streetlights along his path illuminated the parked cars and closed stores. He had taken this way a couple times as a teenager and if his memories weren't completely off, not a lot had changed. It almost felt the same as it had almost ten years ago.

Nathaniel put his hands in his pockets as he continued walking. He'd been busy all day, but he'd burn some more of that energy that was pulsing through his veins first. And honestly, walking just felt good right now. Like he'd regret his hangover in the morning less if he at least got some exercise.  
  
He stepped aside for a group of giggling, tipsy girls to pass him on the sidewalk. Their heels were clicking on the ground, their voices where excited and giddy, talking about some guy who had “totally checked them out” at The Echo and playfully pushing each other. Something he would've found obnoxious if he wasn't also tipsy as weirdly giddy and hadn't just left a place with a dumb sounding name.

Their chattering behind him a he walked, he furrowed his brows. He knew of a place called “Echo”. At least he remembered a big silver, black and blue sign, the word “Echo” glowing eerily in the dark on those dark and gloomy winter evenings he walked home. Some club or something like that, nothing he had ever been really interested in. He liked drinking, but the music and dancing had never been his cup of tea.  
  
Candy had liked clubs though. Not at first, sure. Her opinion had been the same as his, but after a few girls' night outs, she had ended up dolling herself up and visiting the local clubs frequently, together with her friends. It wasn't really Nathaniel's place to judge her. Their differences in personality had been the reason it hadn't worked out in the end.  
  
Suddenly feeling a bit down again and lowering his gaze to his shoes with a sigh of resignation, he took another turn, tuning out the music and voices that got louder the longer he walked. He was still in a good enough mood but that had still put a damper on it. He'd probably just head home from here, turn on Netflix, and call it a day-

 

“Ah-”  
  


He bumped into someone's chest in the most cliche young-adult novel way possible. His editor would've asked what the hell he was going for if he'd dare to submit a draft with something like that in it to him and the surprise was enough to knock the wind out him for a millisecond and make him clutch his bag. As he stumbled back, so did the obstacle in his was, grunting in probably the same kind of surprise.  
  
“Watch where you're going!”  
  
Nathaniel felt his eyes widen at both the fact that he had just bumped into a man roughly twice his size and at the voice. It's wasn't overly familiar but he knew it. As he looked up – god, he hated that - the man's eyes widened as he recognized him. It took Nathaniel a moment, then he couldn't help but swallow and ask himself why he hadn't just walked straight home.  
  
“Dake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming on my birthday, august 6th!!


	3. Reencounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3!
> 
> i rushed this a bit, because today, august 6th, is my birthday, and I really wanted to have chapter 3 uploaded today because 3 is my favorite number!
> 
> so - enjoy!

Nathaniel and Dake had never been friends.   
Dake had been after Candy and Nathaniel had kind of hated him for that. That, and the annoying carefree attitude, him being kind of an airhead and him thinking that he was the kind of guy every girl wanted.

He had assumed that Dake had shared those feeling and also disliked him – for different reasons, obviously, Nathaniel was none of these things – but the smile that replaced his initial surprised expression made him rethink that.

“Nath? Fuck, didn't expect to have you of all people run into me!”, he said, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Man, you haven't changed a bit, huh?”

He felt weirdly sober the moment Dake got rid of the initial hostility. Dake... hadn't really changed much either.  
Sure, whereas Castiel had just filled out nicely, he had not only grown a few more inches but also gotten pretty massive. He still had long hair, though, it was still partly bleached and he could see the tattoos on his left arm. So all in all, he pretty much looked like he had the few times they had met all those years ago. Just older and a bit more mature.

Nathaniel needed a moment to snap back to reality and to form his words as he took another small step back, getting some more distance between them.  
“I could say the same about you,” he replied, looking up at him. “Didn't see you there. Sorry.”

Was this the time for awkward small talk? He'd had fun with Castiel the night before, and he wanted to reconnect with some of his friends, sure. But him and Dake hadn't been friends in the least. Still, Dake was looking at him expectantly, like he was expecting something. Nathaniel wanted to open his mouth and the moment he did, Dake spoke up.

“It's alright. Are you-”

Dake half-jumped and Nathaniel could see a hand on his shoulder as another large, buff man came up behind him. He was wearing the same outfit – black jeans, black t-shirt – Dake was but he seemed a few years older. As he stepped next to Dake, his eyes widened, before he broke into a smile.

“I'm late for my shift, sorry bro.”, the man said, and god, his voice was so deep that it caught Nathaniel off guard. As the man handed Dake his bag, his smile grew into a lopsided grin and he grabbed his bag, putting it over his shoulder.

“It's cool. Can I crash at your place tonight?”

Nathaniel felt left out but also glad that he could leave without it being awkward, except that he couldn't because the two men were blocking the sidewalk and Dake still seemed like he wanted to talk. So he stayed where he was, in front of what he found out to be the Echo, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Nah, sorry,” the other man replied, hissing slightly through his teeth as he looked at Dake apologetically, not even really noticing Nathaniel.   
“Boyfriend's over. He'll be staying a few days. You can have the couch once he's gone.”

He could see Dake's body relaxing in defeat and his grin becoming more lopsided and kind of uncomfortable but not disappearing. Dake clapped his coworker on the shoulder and the man laughed.

“Alright. You guys have fun though. Tell him hi from me. And, uh, see you,” he said. The other man grinned and hit him on his arm before taking a few steps and coming to a stop at the closed doors. Ah. He was a bouncer. As so was Dake, probably.

Nathaniel almost had gotten a little lost in their short conversation, so as Dake touched his shoulder, he was the one to jump, clutching on to his own bag. That sort of awkward expression was still on his face. 

“Sorry man. Anyways, you here with Candy?”, he asked, pulling a white hoodie out of his bag. He put it on and Nathaniel shook his head, feeling a bit woozy as he did.

“No. We got divorced.”

He hadn't really wanted to tell Dake that if he was honest. As much as he didn't care about Candy's love life and who she was or wasn't dating, he couldn't deny that it would sting if he just gave in to Dake's flirting. Not that Dake knew where she lived now, true, but he wasn't really into the idea of it. To his surprise, Dake – zipping up his hoodie and adjusting his bun – actually seemed to be a little sorry, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“Really? That sucks. Sorry,” he said, and he seemed to mean it. Nathaniel would have expecting him to joke about it but he didn't. He just gave him that sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder before pulling his hand back. It was another thing that caught him off guard for a second but Dake didn't notice it.

“Me and my ex broke up like a month ago too. We've been dating for like six months, but...,” Dake began and then shrugged. They were both still standing in front of the club and whenever the other bouncer opened the door, he could hear music and people cheering and the noise of drunk people partying. It was a kind of unfitting backdrop for their conversation, but neither man moved away.

“Anyways!”  
The sudden change in Dake's voice was off-putting but not unwelcome, and Nathaniel found himself following him as he began to walk. In the same direction he was headed, he noticed a few moments later. Fine with him.  
“What brings you here? Last thing I heard you and Candy moved to another state.”

It wasn't the change of topic he had hoped for, but he appreciated the change of one at least. As he caught up with Dake, he looked up at him, nodding.  
“We did. I just moved back here last week. Back in my old apartment, actually.”

The walked around a corner together and he could hear Dake hum, probably trying to remember where he'd been living all those years before. Nathaniel had never told him, so it was likely a fruitless endeavor. Dake didn't seem to care as he turned towards him. He was smiling but looked exhausted.

“Why are you here? I thought you'd stay in Australia,” Nathaniel asked. Dake's expression grew dark for a second but at the end, he smiled tiredly again.

“'cause of Chelsea. Ah, that's my ex. I met her while I was here again and we moved in together. Planning to move back though.”  
That explanation made sense. They were in kind of same boat, he guessed.

“She threw me out too. Have been sleeping at Boris' place while him and his wife are out, or at Sal's – big guy back at the club. Guess I'll move back in with my parents once I'm home again,” he finished, cocking his head and reaching into his bag. Nathaniel saw him pull out a car key, which he threw a foot in the air and caught it again.

“Where are you going to sleep tonight?”, Nathaniel asked and slowly he felt the tipsiness leave him, the walking and fresh air helping to get the alcohol out of his system. He felt comfortably warm still but he could organize his thoughts again, feeling less confident and a little awkward.

Dake looked at him a bit awkwardly too before breaking into that smile again and he threw and caught the key again, holding it between his knuckles.  
“My car's gonna do the job. Not in the mood to look for a room to rent for the night.”

Sheesh.  
That was kind of rough. With his good looks and womanizing ways, he would've figured Dake for someone who had five, six girls he could hit up for a place to stay at for the night. He also was the type to have lots of male friends who enjoyed his overly carefree, touchy attitude, probably. And as far as Candy had told him about him, he was pretty wealthy too.   
And still, Dake was spending the night in his car. 

“Do you live far from here? Too many people around here in the morning, so maybe I can park in your driveway or something and give you a ride home now.”  
Despite having been lost in thoughts for a moment, Nathaniel heard his question and he honestly considered it. From the way they had went now, it was only about a ten minute walk home...

“Not that far, but sure. The building's got a little parking lot,” he muttered, first only to himself. At Dake's expectant expression, he repeated himself. Dake's face broke into a smile and this time, it looked a bit less exhausted.

“Sweet,” was all he said as he stopped walking and unlocked his black Ford. It looked well used and not like what Dake would drive at all, leading him to the assumption he had just bought it at a used car dealership after moving in with his ex. He wasn't going to voice that, though.  
“Get in. I'll give you a lift.”

 

Nathaniel found himself on the passenger seat after giving Dake his address and directions, his legs bent at an uncomfortable angle with the seat being adjusted to give the backseats more space and Dake next to him, backing out of his parking space while squinting while adjusting the rearview mirror. His lips were parted and Nathaniel could hear him take a deep breath. 

Dake was being... nice. It actually felt weird to have a normal conversation with someone who had been so insufferable a few years back but if he was honest, this wasn't the first time. He had pretty much thought the same thing about Castiel too, even if they hadn't really hated each other anymore anyways. Seemed like all he was talking about these days were past relationships, though. He looked forwards to actually talking to Lysander and Castiel about something different on their lunch date.

He looked to Dake again, catching his eyes in the rearview minute for a second as they stopped at a red light, watching an old lady crossing the street with her dog as they waited. Dake smiled at him and he leaned back a bit, smiling back, albeit not that noticeably. For a few seconds, I felt like an awkward first date but that changed as soon as the light switched to green and Dake stepped on the gas again, taking a turn. Nathaniel could see his apartment building and the few street lights illuminating the corners of the small parking lot. He undid his seat belt as Dake parked his ford in one of the corners, stopping the engines and leaving both of them in the shine of the streetlight in a quiet car.

“Thanks for the ride,” he said after a good ten seconds, fiddling with the strap of his bag. Dake hummed, undoing his own seat belt.

“I guess I can sleep here,” Dake said, turning his head and eventually his torso to look at the backseat. Doing the same out of curiosity, Nathaniel saw a couple bags with clothes – he assumed from the soft appearance – and a blue and white fleece blanket, folded next to gym bag.  
“Better than parking next to Starbucks in the morning.”

This time, it was Nathaniel's turn to hum in agreement as he opened the car door, putting one foot on the pavement outside but hesitating getting out. Then he sighed, lifting his head and looking at Dake.

“Listen, I don't have a bed yet, so I sleep on the couch. But it's a big pull-out couch, so assuming you don't mind sleeping next to another guy, you can stay for the night.”  
Dake looked at him in surprise for the nth time that night and Nathaniel regretted the offer the moment he had said it out loud. He was sobered up now, but how could he know that if he'd still find Dake agreeable in the morning? Hell, what if it offended Dake who thought he was pitying him? Nathaniel saw it more a payment for the ride, but he couldn't know what the other had interpreted it as.

Dake just broke into another smile though, getting out of the car and opening the door to the backseat.

“Really? Man, you're a lifesaver! Thanks Nath, I owe you one,” he chattered happily, too loud for the time of night, as he took out the gym bag from the backseat and one of the bags with clothes in them. He shot another apologetic look as Nathaniel once he got out of the car and lifted both to chest height after locking the car.  
“I'm just gonna take the essentials with me. I just... have a lot of those.”

He began to understand why girls liked Dake so much after getting smiled at so much these past twenty or so minutes. As obnoxious as he bad been, his charisma was one of his stronger suits.   
Still, he stayed calm and collected as he went towards the door to the building, looking back at him slightly. Smiling just a little bit.

“No problem.”

–

It was a quarter after one when Nathaniel changed into his pajamas after pulling out the couch and even bothering with putting on a sheet. Just when he put the pillows down again, he could hear the sound of bare feet on the wood floor coming closer. Turning around, he was faced with a freshly showered Dake, thankfully wearing sweat pants and a tank top instead of waltzing around naked like he had feared. 

“Thanks for letting me shower man,” he said, putting his wet hair into a bun again. Candy had done that a lot too, and she had always woken up with a mess of waves and curls. Something he had found cute before growing accustomed to it. For a second he wondered if Dake would wake up with hair like that too but stopped himself once Dake sat down, looking up at him.  
“You fine with me taking this side? “

Nathaniel turned off the lights and then hummed, sitting down on the opposite side, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Only when he grabbed his phone to set an alarm he could properly see Dake again.   
“No objections.”

The bed shook as Dake settled in. Nathaniel could see him grin in the light of his phone's screen. He had to admit that for now, he didn't... hate his company. He laid down to, pulling up his comforter, happy about the two foot distance between them.

“Night, Nath. Thanks again.”

He watched Dake turn around, the blanket only half covering him, and then turned his back to him as well, putting his phone on the coffee table.

“Hm. Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, there's bed-sharing before they even really like each other. i'm just... like that lmao  
> sal is just an oc of mine again, i couldn't think of anyone else to make a bouncer haha


End file.
